Purchases may be provided via a digital credit card, implemented on a mobile device, rather than by presenting a physical credit card. Unauthorized duplication of the digital credit card may occur even after proper authentication of the digital credit card on the mobile device.
For example, a perpetrator may know or guess the authentication credentials to access the account of the digital credit card. The perpetrator may then take a screen capture of the displayed digital credit card and use the captured screen shot as a fraudulent copy of the digital credit card. Additionally, the perpetrator may take a photo or a video of the digital credit card with another device. The fraudulent copy of the digital credit card may then redistributed for fraudulent use on another device by persons other than the account owner.